Lucas Thomas
Lucas, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is the student body president of Westchester High. He is one of Main Character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Lucas is described by Noah in Chapter 1, as being a tall man hitting over 6 ft. He is quite handsome in appearance. He is a slim man with broad shoulders. His facial features are very sharp, especially his cheekbone and jawline. He has tan skin, brown eyes, and slick, gelled back brown hair. He is shown to have dimples when he smiles. He wears a pink button-up shirt underneath a brown sweater and a pair of glasses. Personality Lucas is helpful to the point of risking his own position, as shown when he showed your character the answer to Mr. Cooper's question. This resulted in him being scolded by Mr. Cooper after class. Like his friends, he worries about many things, such as his extracurricular activities and the pressure of his responsibilities as student body president. He also feels conflicted by his aspiration to go into politics and his parents' desire for him to take different career paths, with his father wanting him to become a psychologist and his mother wanting him to become a doctor. The fact that they keep reminding him of what they had accomplished at his age puts him under further pressure. Due to the pressure from both parents, he resorted to stealing his mother's prescription pad to get focus pills, but kicked his addiction in Chapter 6. The pills had side effects such as anxiety. Ironically, giving speeches terrifies him despite his public speaking abilities and charisma. If he survives the events, he will attend college, where he initially struggles with adjusting to life there but manages to calm himself down and receive encouragement from Professor Bhatt. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 5: Buckle Up * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Main Character In Chapter 2, Lucas writes the answer to Mr. Cooper's question on his hand to help Main Character, resulting in him receiving a lecture. Afterwards, Lucas rescues Main Character after Cody and Jocelyn lock him/her in his/her locker. A premium option allows Main Character to help him prepare for an interview, improving his confidence in his duties and relationship. Main Character can choose him as his/her homecoming date. Andy Kang During a meeting with your friends, Lucas tells Noah to stop bothering Andy, but uses the feminine pronoun when referring to the latter. This caused Andy to correct him with the masculine pronoun, and Lucas promptly apologizes. Nevertheless, there is no bad blood between both of them. Gallery Other Looks Lucas Ch2.png|Full View Young Lucas.png|Lucas as a child LucasT_homecoming.png|Homecoming LucasHomecoming.PNG|Full View of Homecoming outfit Miscellaneous ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead FB IMG 1517133478616.jpg|Noah, Dan and Lucas Dead Trivia * He can beatbox. * He resembles singer Brandon Arreaga. * The writing for Lucas's character is inspired by the song "Break the Walls" by Fitz and the Tantrums.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * If he survives Mr. Red's game of Are You Scared, he will tell Professor Bhatt, his Environmental Studies professor, that the wants to go into politics and write laws to protect the environment. He will also make an appearance in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath and sport a new look. He is studying political science. He also mentions that the Dam in Pine Springs means that the Lake isn't natural, which could be what caused the entity to lash out. * The name Lucas is of Latin origin and means "light". ** The surname Thomas is of Greek, English, and Aramaic origin, which means "twin". Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield